Lets play a game
by Lovee.Spell
Summary: Rose, Dimitri and their friends deside to play games. how far will they take them eg:truth or dare
1. truth or dare part 1

**Hey guys this is my second story hope you like it :)**

**Btw. I dont own any of the characters .**

"Let's play a game." I said. I was sitting on the coach with Dimitris arms wrapped around me, Lissa and Christian were also. Eddie was on the floor with his arm around Mia since they were also dating and Adrian was sitting by himself. We were sitting in Lissa's room watching tv because we had nothing better to do. They all looked at me.

"What do you have in mind Little Dhampire?" Adrian said with a grin.

"Truth or Dare." Lissas eyes widened, she knows you have to have guts when you play truth or dare with Rose Hathaway.

"Are you sure guys? Rose is the queen of truth or dare. You might end up crying at the end." She warned them. Truth or dare isn't Lissas favourite game to play but she ends up playing because she doesn't want to feel left out.

"I'm in!" Eddie shouted.

"Me too!" Adrian followed. My smile grew.

"Hell ya I'm in, Rose isn't going to stay queen for long!" Christian yelled out.

"Are you saying that you want to be queen Fireboy?" I asked grinning.

"No, I'm saying you aren't going to have a title after we are done playing."

"We will just see about that, now wont we?"

"Ok ok enough!" Eddie shouted "Who else is playing?"

"I am." Dimitri said smiling at me and tightening his arms around me. Oh how I love when he smiles.

"Ya I guess me too." Mia finally spoke up.

"Well Liss are you going to play or what?" I asked her.

"Ya fine whatever, I'll do it." She said, obviously not happy about it.

"Ok who is going to go first?" Adrian asked, apparently her didn't understand that I was.

"I am, since I am queen." I said happily. I looked at Adrian with an evil smile. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" He said confidently. He has no idea what's in store for him.

"I dare you to walk into the Commons holding Christians hand, declare your love for him and purpose on the stage in front of everybody. And you also have to mention that you had crazy wild sex." Christian's mouth dropped and Adrian was looking as cocky as ever. And the rest of us were laughing.

"Come on boyfriend, we have to go declare our love for each other lets go." Adrian said getting up. He grabbed Christian hand and dragged him with him.

"Let's go, I have to see this. I got the camera." I got up from the coach and everybody else followed.

"Im guessing the Adrian doesn't know that his Aunt is here to at the school." Dimitri whispered in my ear when we were headed to the Commons. Our relationship wasn't public only our closest friends knew, so we weren't holding hands.

"Nope." I said popping the "P". When we got there Adrian grabbed Christians hand and they walked up on to the stage. My camera was set to video and started recording. People started to notice that they were holding hands and giggled. The Commons were full of Moroi, Dhampires and guardians so Adrian didn't notice when Queen Bitch entered just in time to see Adrian purpose.

"Excuse me, umm ... I Adrian Ivashkov have an announcement to make." Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up. "I am in love with Christian Ozera. He is my world, I love him dearly and I would like to make him mine forever." I swear every person in this room had their mouth hanging including Queen Bitch. Then Adrian went down on one knee. "Will you marry me Christian Ozera, and let me be your husband?" It all looked so real but we (me , Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Lissa) knew it was a joke, everybody else didn't. The Queens face was red with anger if you looked close enough you could probably see steam coming from her ears.

"No I will not marry you!" Christian shouted. Adrians face looked shocked. He was a good actor. "What? What about all the crazy wild sex we had?" Everybody were either laughing or giggling, well except the Queen. "That was-." They were interrupted, by the Queen. "Adrian Ivashkov! Stop this little joke of yours! How dare you disgrace your family name! I need to speak to you this instant! In my office now!" This was just getting better and better, first Adrian purposes and now this.

Adrian couldn't disobey a direct order form the queen. He got off the stage with his head lowered; he was not expecting his aunt to be there. Nobody was stupid enough to laugh well except for me. I laughed so hard I almost peed, everybody looked at me but Dimitri put his hand on my mouth so I stopped.

When we got back to Lissa's room I uploaded the video from my camera. We watched it almost 100 times. My favourite part was when Queen Bitch started yelling. After 30min of waiting Adrian finally came back.

"My aunt just gave me half an hour lecture on why being a homosexual is wrong and is not accepted in the Royal Moroi society." He said while sitting on the coach. We all just laughed.

"I believe it's my turn, Dimitri truth or dare?" Adrian said with a smirk.

"Dare." He said tightening he arms around me. Oh this is going to be good.

**Ok its up to you guys to deside what dare Adrian should give Dimitri and while your at it give me some good dares so I could use them on different characters. Oh and you also get to deside different games they should play so If I like them I they will most likely apear in futer chapters**.**This is only part1 of Truth or Dare the next one will be the dares you give me.-M**


	2. STAN IS GAY?

**HEy, guys **

**This chapters dare was given to be by Princezzp1226 thanks**

**I have another story, its really good, so read it :) -M**

"I dare you to-" I cut Adrian off.

"Wait! Adrian I have the perfect dare for you to give him."I leaned in to tell him my amazing dare.

"Please Adrian." I battered my eyes and smiled my man-eater smile.

"Fine, but only for you Rose." I went back to sit in Dimitri's lap and he eyed me curiously.

"What have you got me into?" He whispered in my ear.

I just smiled "You will see Comrade."

"Ok enough. I dare you to sit on Stan's desk in a corset, fishnet stockings and heels. And talk seductively to Stan to change Rose's marks."

Everyone burst out laughing well except for Dimitri. I can't wait to see him in a corset! His eyes widened.

"Fine I will do it." Dimitri said confidently. He lowered his voice so only I can hear "But you owe me." He said seductively I smiled, turned around and started kissed him.

"Come on! Let's get Dimitri in a corset." Lissa shouted. We looked in her closet for the pickiest, girly corset she owned, then the stockings and heals. It took us 10 minutes but we finally found the perfect outfit.

"Look what we have for you Comrade!" I walked in holding up the pink corset heels and stockings.

I gave Dimitri the corset and he went into the bathroom to put it on. I got my camera ready, because when he comes out in a corset everybody will be dying laughter. About 15 minutes later he finally came out. And let me tell you, it was the funniest thing ever and everybody was laughing hysterically. His face looked very pissed. Eddie was on the floor from crying/laughing too much. Christian and Adrian were on the couch looking ready to pee themselves. Lissa and Mia were giggling hysterically. I was on the floor laughing and trying to hold up the camera to get Dimitri in a pink corset with fishnet stockings and red heels.

"Oh my god! Dimitri you are the sexiest beast alive well next to me" I sat up and focused the camera.

"Ok. Enough, let's go find Stan and get this over with." Dimitri groaned. We all got up and left. We found Stan in his office marking some papers. Wow he has no life, its Saturday and he is marking. What a loser.

Dimitri knocked on Stan's door and went in. We all stood behind the door watching. I opened the door just enough for the camera to catch everything.

"Hello Stany boy." Dimitri said in his sexy voice, sitting down on Stan's desk. When Stan looked up his eyes literally popped out of his head. "Why hello guardian Belikov, what can I do for you?" Stan replied seductively. Omg it looks like Stan is flirting with Dimitri !

"I was just wondering," Dimitri leaned in and stoked his cheek. I know it was a dare, but Dimitri didn't have to touch Stan, I swear if I didn't know this is a dare then I would think they are both gay.

"Yes," Stan giggled. HE GIGGLED! OMG Stan IS gay! My eyes widened. I dared my boyfriend to seduce a gay teacher into giving me better marks.

"Well if you could raise Rose's mark just a tiny bit." Dimitri bit his lip. Dimitri is such a good actor.

"Sure but what in it for me?" Stan said checking Dimitri out. HAHAHA Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Dude I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend." Dimitri said jumping off the desk and walking towards us.

I was smiling like a dummy when he came closer. Dimitri called me his girlfriend.

When we got to the room Dimitri changed clothes (thank god) and we watched the video. Stan's face was priceless when he found out Dimitri wasn't gay.

We were all laughing like crazy for like 15 minutes. Then just to make sure Dimitri's not gay we made out for the next 10 until Adrian interrupted.

"Can we keep playing, I don't want to watch all of you make out." Eddie was making out with Mia, Lissa with Christian, and me with Dimitri.

"Sure thing, I just wanted to make sure my boyfriend isn't gay." I said smiling. "Your turn Comrade."

"Lissa, truth or dare?" Dimitri asked Liss.

**REVIEW**


	3. Dimitri should help Christian

**Hi people sorry i didnt update but like I said on my other story I am in another contry and wi-fi is rare so I try to update as much as posible. hope you like it enjoy.**

"Truth?" She said it like more of a question.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Dimitri asked with a big grin on big face. I couldn't help but laugh "You can't lie Liss I can read your thoughts." She started to get red from being embarrassed.

She started looking at Dimitri like cheeking him out but she was just looking at what he really looks like. She never really thought of Dimitri as a hot Russian god like I have.

_Well he is tall, tan, muscular, brown eyes, brown hair, faint Russian accent. Ok now I can see why Rose likes him. Hmm well yea he is hot. I bet he is good in bed. Maybe Christian can get a few pointers. _

I couldn't take it anymore it was just too funny. I started laughing and I just couldn't stop.

"Oh –my -god! Hahahahahahahaha." I said in between breaths. Everybody was just staring at me like I'm an idiot. Well except for Lissa she was blushing.

"Just to answer your question Liss, Dimitri is amazing in bed." I said winking "Oh, and your right, Christian can use a few more pointers." I turned toward Christian who was staring at Lissa in disbelief. "I've been in Lissa's head when you two were hot and heavy and you just seem so boring Christian." I was about to pee my pants it was just so fricking funny. Me, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, and even Adrian were all laughing hysterically. Christian and Lissa were all red.

"I'd be happy to help you Christian, but I might be a little busy after school if you know what I mean." Dimitri said smiling and looking over at me. That just made us laugh even more. When we were done laughing (15 minutes later) we finally got back to the game.

"So Lissa I will take that complement as a yes." Dimitri said smiling.

Lissa turned red again. "Rose, I don't want to play anymore so you can have my dare." I nodded smiling, yes! I know the perfect dare. So who was left that I can dare; Christian, Mia, and Eddie.

"Pyromaniac, truth or dare?" I asked Christian

"Dare." He said fearlessly.

"I dare you to go up to Queen Bitch and ask her for condoms because you are afraid that you might get Adrian pregnant." Me, Dimitri, Lissa, Mia, Eddie all burst out laughing again. Wow today must be a record we laughed a lot.

Adrian and Christian looked pissed. I'm never going to get over the face that Adrian admitted being gay and in love with Christian in front of the queen herself.

"Fine, but Rose you're in for one hell of a dare." He said in a threading voice.

"Ooooooo, I'm so scared of pyro he might set me on fire!" I said getting up to get my camera.

The queen has an office at 's, so when she visits she will be mostly spending her time there.

When we got to the office, Christian sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tatiana called from her desk. There were guardians with her at all time so many of them will be seeing this little prank. Adrian decided to wait in Lissas room because he didn't want to talk with his aunt again about homosexuality.

We stayed by the door leaving a little space for the camera to catch it all. Christian went in.

"Lord Ozera, how may I help you?" Tatiana said in monotone. Most royal families still don't like the Ozeras because Christian's parents turned strigoi willingly.

"Umm I was just wondering if you had any condoms for me and Adrian to try out, I am afraid I might accidently get him pregnant." Christian said. All the guardians in the room shifted uncomfortably trying not to laugh. I was using all my so called self control I had not to burst out laughing and get caught. The queen looked pissed.

"Christian Ozera, how dare you speak of my great nephew Adrian Ivashkov like he is a homosexual? I can certainly tell you he is not! You will stop this stupid game of yours this instant!" She was turning red by the second.

"Well if you don't think he is gay then you've never seen him in bed your Majesty." After stating that, Christian turned around and started walking toward the door. Tatiana's mouth dropped, nobody has ever walked out on her, ever. When we got far enough so that the queen doesn't hear us we burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard it hurt so Dimitri had to help hold me up. When we got back to Lissa's room we uploaded the video. Adrian burst out laughing.

"I have never seen my aunt speechless. Oh, and Christian good touch at the end when you told her that she has never seen me in bed." He winked at Christian, that just made us laugh more.

I sat back down in Dimitri's lap. "Ok ok, enough I want to see the amazing dare Pyro is going to give me." Everyone stopped laughing and turned towards Christian. He just gave an evil smile.

"Ok Rose I dare you... "

**Review (L) and also what should Roses dare be has to be something wild :)**


	4. They make'em big in Russia

**SORRY!SORRY!SORRY I know I didnt update for like 3 days so Im putting this one up now befor I go to sleep. I was really busy with my other story Miracle, sorry I will post more regularly now. Soo this capters idea was taken from the auther Kessafan and the story is Alternate Universe its really goo you should read it. enjoy - M**

"Rose I dare you to go to Kirova with me Eddie and Dimitri. I need to talk to Eddie about the plan but the thing is you have to play along with your smart ass attitude to whatever I come up with and if you dont then I will make the dare worse." Christian said smirking. What the hell is this even a dare? Well you can't expect much from a human bonfire. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. Pyro grabbed Eddie's hand and dragged him into the other room to talk about their plan.

"I don't get it why do I have to go?" Dimitri asked me.

"If only I knew what goes on in Christian's tiny evil brain, I would tell you comrade." After that we just waited for Eddie and Christian. They came out fife minutes later laughing like crazy.

"Dude! That is genius. You are going to king." Eddie said trying to calm down. Well we will just see about that know wont we.

"Mia grab the camera, we do not want to miss this." Eddie told Mia. Mia got up and unplugged the camera from the computer.

"I am defiantly not going to miss this either." Adrian said smirking.

"Me too." Lissa said getting up. We got up and left toward Kirovas office. It took us about five minutes. We were outside her office getting the camera ready. This was the easiest dare I have ever gotten, I don't think you could even call it a dare I would do it willingly just to piss Kirova off. Christian knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kirova shouted from her desk. We went in and so help me god my mother Janine Hathaway stood talking to the queen, Alberta and Kirova. Ok this was going to be good. I looked at Dimitri he was just as shocked as I was, but something tells me that Christian was expecting this.

"How my I help you Lord Ozera, Miss. Hathaway, Mr. Castle and Guardian Belikov?" Kirova asked. All the guardians in the room my mother, Alberta, Kirova and Queen Bitch in the flesh turned towards us.

"Well I was thinking about getting a motorbike and I wanted your opinion..." What the hell, that was so not what I was expecting. I'm guessing it was my turn to speak since everybody had their mouths hanging in shock.

"Do you have enough money for one Christian?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do... The one I'm looking at is made by _Cossack_." I felt my face drain of color... "It's Russian... They say that there's nothing quite like riding a Russian..." I couldn't believe he just _said_ that! In front of everyone! Even the queen, my mother!. As my eyes bulged Alberta started hiding her laugh by coughing, I on the other hand was speechless... Dimitri looked at me and then at Christian while doing a hell of a good job of not laughing... "Have you ever ridden a Russian before Rose? I hear there's nothing quite like it." I narrowed my eyes at him I was going to make take this dare to a whole new level and let the real Rose Hathaway come out to play...

"Actually Christian, I _have_ ridden a Russian... quite recently in fact. And I can tell you that there is _nothing_ better than sitting your ass on a nice...hard...Russian, and feeling the powerful _thrust_ between your legs when you take off." That comment sent everyone who knew about me and Dimitri into hysterics, Alberta and my mom were some of them and so were a few guardians around the room. The queen, Kirova and the rest of them had no idea what we were talking about. Eddie actually fell to the floor holding his stomach and gasping for air and Dimitri choked back his laughter as he looked to the ceiling. "Although they probably have a bit too much power for someone like you... You're more of a...Moped sort of person, _that's_ more your style." I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from joining Eddie on the floor so I knew not to look at Dimitri otherwise I would have cracked up.

Alberta and my mom could no longer hold on to their guardian masks... they both roared laughing. Ya my mom, wow.

"So...You'd recommend them then..?" Christian asked with tears in his eyes... he really didn't know when to stop. "The Russian made ones...? By the sound of it, you had a great time...riding it."

"Oh, I most certainly did flame boy, best ride I've ever had. The American made ones just don't have the same..._effect_...on me." I said, emphasising the word 'effect'... "I figure if you're going to go for a ride, it should be on something _big_...and _hard_...and _thumping; _and they build them _big _in Russia, don't they Dimitri." He kept his poker face on, but I saw him swallow as he tried to keep from laughing.

"They certainly do." He said lifting an eyebrow. Then he bent towards me and whispered, "Are we still talking motorbikes?" That's when I lost it... I was laughing so hard I had to lean on the wall. It was just soo funny. Wow I didn't think Christian had it in him. Kirova and the queen both had confused looks on their faces and so did some the rest of the guardians.

"Ok enough of this. No Mr. Ozera," Kirova started dropping his title, "You will not get a motorbike, thats the final word." She commanded. The queen still looked confused. My mom and Alberta calmed down and my mom gave me a disapproving stare which means we will talk about this later. Christian nodded, Eddie got up of the floor me and Dimitri all walked out into the hall. And there on the floor was Mia Lissa and Adrian crying of laughter.

"My... stomach ...hurts. But... I can't... stop... laughing" Mia cried out.

"Mee to." Adrian said. Lying on the floor tiring to calm down.

"Same here." Lissa managed to choke out.

We managed to get back to Lissas room. We uploaded the video and watched it over and over again.

"I vote that Christians dare is the best so far." Eddie shouted.

"Hold your horses Castle its my turn to dare and your next." I smiled at him evilly.

"Ok Castle Truth or Dare?" This dare was going to beat Christians dare into a dried pulp.

**What should Eddies dare be I need something wild and crazy, basically use you imagination to the extreame. **


End file.
